Money in the Bank (2014)
Money in the Bank was a Velocity Pay-Per-View that took place on July 20, 2014. Section heading The first match of the evening is Dean Ambrose Vs. The Miz for the United States Championship. At Extreme Rules, Dean Ambrose defeated Dolph Ziggler for the title. However, later on in the evening, Dolph Ziggler won a 20 man batle royal to become the #1 contender for the title. On the May 20 edition of Superstars, it was announced that Ziggler wanted his title match the next week, which Ziggler ended up losing. Triple H used his powers to not give Ambrose a rematch, so Triple H made a tournament that night, which The Miz ended up winning, thus making Miz the #1 contender. When Sabu debuted on the May 8 episode of Heat, he squashed Zack Ryder. On the May 15 episode of Heat, Sabu squashed a local competitor. On the May 20 episode of Superstars, Sabu had a harder challenge in Hassan, but yet still won. On the May 22 episode of Heat, Sabu had a match with Sheamus, which ended in countout when Sabu Arabian Kicked Sheamus so hard the match was stopped. This set up a match between the two at Money in the Bank. It was announced on the May 29 episode of Heat that Hardcore Holly and Tajari would defend the World Tag Team Championships against 3 different teams. Carlito and Hassan, RyNderson, and the newest Velocity superstar Ultimate Warrior and Randy Savage. The next announced match was the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Cesaro qualified by defeating Kofi Kingston, then Jack Swagger qualified by defeating Riley Septim. Both men met eachother backstage, and brawled, until Benny Oliver, Zack Ryder, and Chris Jericho. Swagger attacked all 3 men, setting up a 3-on-1 handicapped qualifying match, which Jericho, Ryder, and Oliver won. It was announced on Velocity.com that Damien Sandow would be in the match. Originally, there was a Toni Rhodes Vs. Cody Rhodes match scheduled for this Pay-Per-View, but instead, both men were added to the ladder match. Kenny returned and announced his entry. Kane choked out Teddy Long, the general manager of Heat, for entry. Swagger defeated Cesaro in a singles match to get Ninja Cyrus entry into the match, making the chances for Swagger to leave the victor increase. Event The fifth match of the night was Evolution Vs. the Shield. The match started out fast. Dean Ambrose worked with Triple H, Batista with Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins with Orton. Orton clotheslined Rollins out of the ring, and both men climbed a ladder set up out of the ring, until Orton jumped off and pushed the ladder down, with the ladder harshly landing down on Rollins. Reigns then came through and speared Orton onto the ladder, which Rollins rolled out of the way. Triple H and Ambrose soon made their way to where the ladder was up formally, which there was also a table set up. Rollins soon got up, only to be spinebustered through the table. Dean Ambrose did Dirty Deeds to Triple H. Orton then took Ambrose to the other side of the ring, and climbed a huge fan, labeled the "cooling system" in the arena. Orton and Ambrose fought on the ladder, until Orton did a German Suplex to Ambrose, falling through tables in the tech area behind the fan. In the ring, Triple H, Batista, and Rollins were in the ring. Rollins did a curve stomp to Triple H, but Batista did a spear to Rollins, then pinned him for the first elimination of the match. About 3 minutes later, both Orton and Ambrose were said to not be able to continue, making it a 2-on-1 handicapped match, Reigns Vs. Triple H and Batista. Roman came into the ring, and did a superman punch to Batista, but got pedigreed by H. The pin however was a 2 count. Triple H went for a jumping side knee on Reigns, but hit Batista instead, which then Reigns hit the spear on H, then another one on Batista, eliminating Batista. Triple H soon got up, and hit a spinebuster on Reigns, then got a kendo stick, and started beating on Reigns. Daniel Bryan soon came down, and attacked Triple H with the same kendo stick. In return, Batista hit a spear on Reigns. In the crowd, Ambrose was limping to the ring, dragging Orton with him. However, they were told they were already eliminated. Ambrose hit a Dirty Deeds on the referee keeping him out of the arena. Then rushed the ring, and attacked Batista. In the chaos, all the extra men were out of the ring, leaving Reigns and Triple H in the ring. Reigns speared Triple H of the apron into a table that was set up out of the ring, making both men unconsious for a minute and a half. Triple H made it to the ring first, and when Reigns entered, Triple H hit a pedigree to Reigns, and pinned him for the win for Evolution. Section heading Fatal-Four-Way Tag Team Match 6-Man No Holds Barred Tag Team Match